I was Before
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: It's been three months since Stefan was forced to leave with Klaus. What happens when someone from Damon's past comes looking for Elijah? *Bumped to M!*
1. Chapter 1

*****I do NOT own TVD! All rights go to LJ Smith and the CW! This is for recreational purposes only! I own all original characters! Read & Review! Enjoy! *****

* * *

><p>"Damon? Is everything okay?" asked Elena.<p>

Damon was sitting on the couch with a letter in his hand. He had read the thing at least ten times in the past five minutes. He almost didn't hear when Elena called out to him. She was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Damon? What's going on?" asked Elena taking the letter from Damon. "Who is Sofia?"

"Either a big pain in the ass or a big help," said Damon standing up from the couch.

"What?" asked Elena.

"Sofia can either be your biggest asset or your worst enemy," said Damon pouring a glass of scotch.

"Do you know her?" asked Elena.

"Yeah. You could say that," said Damon turning to face the fire.

"How?" asked Elena.

"That is a long story," said Damon setting his glass down. "And one I'm not going to tell."

Damon walked over to Elena and took the letter back. He walked out into the hall and made his way up the stairs to his room. It had been three months since Stefan left with Klaus. There had been one letter saying he was okay but nothing after that.

Damon collapsed on his bed and looked at the letter again. It had been a few years since he had heard from Sofia and it stricked him as odd to hear from her now. He laid the letter to the side and stared at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and he could see her face. Her almond colored eyes. Her blond hair. Her beautiful smile. Her sweet laugh. He opened his eyes and stood up. He needed a drink. He poured another scotch and walked over to the window and looked out. It was almost a day like this when he first met Sofia. It was pouring down rain with no sign of letting up.

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls, 1863<em>

_ "What are we going to do now?" said Stefan looking out the window._

_ It had been raining all day, keeping everyone inside. Giuseppe was locked away in his study while Stefan and Damon sat in the lounge. Damon was reading a book, completely ignoring his brother. The door to the study opened and Giuseppe walked out. He eyed his sons before continuing to the front door._

_ Damon laid down his book and walked over to the window his brother was staring out. Coming up the drive was a carriage. Both Stefan and Damon thought it was odd for someone to be out in this weather, let alone showing up at nine o'clock at night._

_ The front door opened. They could hear Giuseppe talking with another man. Damon turned from the window and took his place on the couch again and picked up his book. Stefan poured a small bit of scotch in a glass and continued to look out the window. A few moments later a throat clearing drew them both from their respective activities. It was Giuseppe._

_ "This is Mr. Karloff," he said._

_ Damon and Stefan nodded._

_ "Thiz iz my wife, Katariina," said Karloff in a thick Russian accent. "And my daughter, Sofia."_

_ Stefan nodded again. Damon was awe struck. Karloff's wife had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a tight updo. She had brown eyes that looked like they could see into someone's soul, but she was nothing compared to the beauty that was Sofia Karloff._

_ Sofia's blonde hair was pulled back into an updo as well. But unlike her mother a few blonde curls hung down in the back. She looked up at the two boys through her eyelashes. Damon finally came to his senses and nodded at the young girl. She smiled at him and did a slight curtsey._

_ "This is my oldest son, Damon," said Giuseppe. "And this is Stefan."_

_ "It'z nize to meet you," said Mr. Karloff._

"Yes," said Mrs. Karloff. "Nice to meet you." Mrs. Karloff turned to her daughter and said, "Come Sofia. It is late. Let them do their business. Good night, Mr. Salvatore."

_ Giuseppe nodded his head as the two women walked up the stairs behind one of the maids. Giuseppe turned to Karloff and placed his hand on his shoulder and led him to the study. Stefan had finished his drink and had resumed looking out the window. When he turned to say something to Damon he saw Damon was still standing and looking up the stairs. Stefan chuckled._

_ "I do not think father would want you staring after his business partner's daughter," said Stefan._

_ Damon shook his head and poured his own glass of scotch._

_(End)_

* * *

><p>Damon had drifted over to the windows and was looking at nothing in particular. He finished off his drink and set the glass down on the bar. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the letter again.<p>

**Dearest Damon,  
>I'm coming for a visit. Expect me in the next week.<br>Love Always, Sofia.**

Damon folded the letter up and placed it on the dresser and walked out of the room, hoping she didn't show up anytime soon.

* * *

><p>(Across Town)<p>

A blonde girl sat by herself in a dark corner of the Mystic Grill. She looked down at her phone for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes. She huffed again and dialed the number again. And again she got the voicemail. She looked down at her watch and sighed. She closed her phone and stood up. She dialed the number again and waited. When the voicemail picked up she left a message.

"Elijah, it's me. I guess you're too busy to meet with an old friend. Call me when you get this," she said hanging up the phone and walking out into the rain.

She looked up at the sky, not caring that she was soaking to the bone. She liked the rain. She smiled and continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

(Three Days Later)

Elena was sitting on the couch looking over her Biology notes. She had just moved the books off to the side when the doorbell rang. She stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open slightly.

"Yes?" asked Elena.

"Uh-um…is Damon or Stefan here?" asked the blonde woman.

"No, they aren't. Come back later," said Elena.

This girl gave Elena a confused look before she turned and walked off the porch. Elena closed the door and locked it for good measure. She walked back into the living room and grabbed her phone. She sent a quick text to Damon.

~Someone came looking 4 u – E  
>~Who? – D<br>~Don't know – E  
>~Blonde? – D<br>~Yup…y? – E  
>~Told her 2 come back l8ter – E<br>~… – D  
>~B home soon – D<br>~K – E

Elena sat her phone down and collapsed on the couch. She missed Stefan. She was tempted to text him, but she knew she wasn't going to get a reply. There was no telling when or if he was coming back.

* * *

><p>(Across town)<p>

Damon was on his way back to the boarding house when Elena has texted him. He immediately floored it back to the house. Sofia had come by and had seen Elena. He didn't know whom she knew and who would still be after Elena.

As soon as he pulled up to the house he threw the Ferrari in park and blurred into the house. He stopped at the door into the living room. Lying on the couch was Elena. She had her Biology book open on her chest and was asleep. Damon walked over and moved the book. He leaned over and picked her up and carried her quickly up the stairs to her room. He laid her down, leaving her in her clothes, on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. He walked out of her room and back to the living room. He moved Elena's things to the table and walked into the library and grabbed the scotch bottle.

* * *

><p>(The Grill)<p>

The blonde was sitting alone again and still messing with her phone. She finally got fed up and turned her phone off. She finished her drink and ordered another on. As she waited she thought back to a simpler time. Back when she knew a _human_ Damon Salvatore.

_Mystic Falls, 1863_

_ Sofia was sitting on a bench in the garden reading a book. Her mother was in town mailing off letters and doing a little shopping. Her father was still in the study doing business with Giuseppe. She was so engrossed in her book she did not hear Damon approach._

_ Damon was making his rounds when he saw Sofia sitting in the garden. He smiled to himself and walked over. The closer he got he realized that she was reading a book. He was almost on top of her when she noticed him._

_ Sofia closed her book and looked at the man standing before her. He smiled and she returned the smile._

_ "What are you reading?" asked Damon._

_ "Great Expectations," she replied._

_ "Dickens," said Damon._

_ "Yes. Your father has let me borrow it," said Sofia. "He said it was yours. I hope you do not mind."_

_ Not at all," smiled Damon. "At least it is getting read."_

_ Sofia smiled and laid the book down. She looked at the man across from her. He was quite handsome and she was sure he was married or at the very least engaged to a socialite from town. Her smile faltered slightly at that thought. Damon could tell she was thinking about something that had troubled her for he saw a small frown flash across her beautiful face._

_ "What else have you read?" asked Damon._

_ 'Hugo's Les Misérables," she replied._

_ "It's that in French, and quite long?" he asked._

_ Yes and yes. But father wanted me to be very educated so I know French as well as Italian," replied Sofia._

_ Damon was going to reply when she asked him a surprising question, "What does your wife think of you out her talking with me, alone?"_

_ "I wouldn't know," he replied. "I'm not married."_

_ "Fiancé?" she asked._

_ No. I am a single man," smirked Damon._

_ Before anymore could be said Sofia's mother had returned and requested her presence. Damon sighed as the girl walked into the house_

_(End)_

Sofia looked at her watch and stood up. She was going back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>(Boarding House)<p>

Damon was sitting in the library gazing at the many books that lined the shelves. He had read a few of them but it was always the same ones over again. As he walked along one wall one book caught his attention. He stopped and pulled it off the shelf.

"_Great Expectations, _by Charles Dickens," he mumbled to himself.

This particular copy of the book was old. He opened the front cover carefully to look at the publications date, which read 1861. He smirked as he slid the book back on the shelf. It was the book she had been reading in the garden.

Damon had just walked out of the library and was heading towards the stairs when there was a knock at the door. He frowned and walked to the door. He opened it wearing an angry scowl as he did. The scowl faded when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Scowl's make you look ugly," she said smiling slightly.

"Sofia…" said Damon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sofia…" said Damon.

"That'd be me!" she said trying to walk into the house. "What the hell?"

"You've not been invited in," said Damon.

"Seriously? A human lives here?" asked Sofia. "But Katherine was here earlier."

"Elena," said Damon. "Doppelganger. Long story."

"Well, she going to invite me in?" asked Sofia.

"She's asleep. Come back tomorrow," said Damon closing the door.

Sofia stood there staring at the door. He had really just closed the door in her face. She frowned and walked off the porch and back to her car.

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

When Damon got up the next morning Elena was sitting in the kitchen. She had a mug in front of her and was reading the paper. He grabbed a mug as well and reached into the fridge. Elena was way past squeamish when it came to blood and blood bags. She mumbled a 'good morning' to Damon as he stuck the bag in the microwave. Damon nodded his response as he waited.

"Did she come back?" asked Elena.

Damon nodded.

"Did you let her in?" asked Elena.

Damon shook his head as he sat down at the island. Elena nodded her head and passed parts of the newspaper over to Damon. They sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments. Then there was a knock at the door.

Elena looked up at the clock. It was seven in the morning. She looked over at Damon, but he was already at the door. Damon opened the door already knowing who it was.

"Morning," she said. "Is Elena home?"

"Why?" asked Damon.

"I've come to visit a special friend of mine, but I can't get in the house," she said with fake innocence.

Damon just looked at her. Elena stood up from the island and walked to the front door. She looked past Damon to the blonde on the front porch.

"Elena I presume," said Sofia smiling at Elena.

Elena nodded. "Do I know you?"

"Nope," said Sofia. "But I know Damon," she said smiling. "But I haven't see him in suuuuch a long time. And I would really like to come…" she trailed off when Elena spoke.

"I'm not stupid," said Elena. "And you're not coming in until I know I can trust you."

Sofia huffed and crossed her arms. "Look, I'm here to find out what you two know about Elijah," said Sofia. "I've been trying to get a hold of him and he keeps ignoring me. This was the last place he told me he was going."

Elena looked at Damon who shrugged his shoulders. Elena turned back to Sofia and sighed and said, "Elijah is dead."

"What?" asked Sofia.

"Klaus killed him," said Elena.

Sofia closed her eyes and sighed, "Klaus? Are you sure?"

"Positive. He broke the curse," said Elena.

"The Sun and the Mood curse?" asked Sofia.

"Yup. That'd be the one," muttered Damon.

Sofia smiled and then looked at Damon and Elena. "Where is Stefan? I figured he would be here too."

It was Elena's turn to look sad, "He is with Klaus."

"Why?" asked Sofia.

"To save…" started Elena.

Damon was glaring at Elena shaking his head. Sofia frowned and looked between the two of them.

"What?" Save who?" asked Sofia.

"Damon," finished Elena.

"A werewolf bite," said Elena.

Sofia suddenly looked at Damon and he just shrugged. Sofia shook her head and looked at Elena.

"Please let me in," said Sofia. "You may not be able to trust me, but Damon knows me. I trust him and hopefully he trusts me."

'I don't know you any more," said Damon.

"I'm still that girl you met back in 1863," said Sofia.

Elena turned to face Damon. "I thought you said you hadn't seen her in a few years."

"I haven't," said Damon.

"1969," said Sofia. "It's been about forty years. That's shorter than the last time. It was 105 years.

"Wow. So that makes you…" started Elena.

"A conversation for a different day," said Sofia. "Now about coming in…"

"Oh, right. Come in," said Elena

Damon groaned and walked away. Sofia and Elena shook theirs heads. Elena closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Thirsty?" asked Elena.

"Offering?" asked Sofia.

Elena chuckled and opened the fridge. She pulled out a blood bag and shook it. Sofia nodded and Elena stuck it in the microwave. When the microwave dinged Sofia took the bag out and poured it into a mug. They sat in the kitchen in silence.

* * *

><p>(Upstairs)<p>

Damon was sitting on his bed nursing a glass of scotch. He was ignoring Sofia. He knew he shouldn't but he wasn't ready to deal with that skeleton just yet. He finished his drink and stood up to get another drink. He was definitely going to drink himself silly tonight.

* * *

><p>(Kitchen)<p>

"So…how do you know Elijah?" asked Elena.

"That is a very long story," chuckled Sofia.

"I've got times," said Elena. "I'm not going to school today."

Sofia chuckled as she walked over to the sink. She rinsed the mug out and leaned against the counter. She folded her arms across her chest and waited. A few seconds later Damon walked by the kitchen and continued out the front door. The Ferrari started up and slowly pulled out of the driveway. Sofia stood up and walked back to the island.

"I met Elijah the spring of 1864. It was just after I left Mystic Falls," said Sofia.


	4. Chapter 4

"He was so charming," smiled Sofia. "But he was nothing compared to Klaus."

"You've met Klaus?" asked Elena.

"Yes. Elijah took me to him," said Sofia sitting down next to Elena.

_Raleigh, North Carolina_

_ Sofia was sitting at an outdoor café with her mother._

_ "I'm sorry we had to leave your friends," said Mrs. Karloff. "I know you enjoyed them."_

_ "Its okay momma," said Sofia._

_ "Maybe we will go see them sometime soon," replied her mother._

_ Sofia nodded her head. They finished their lunch and started walking back towards their home._

_ "Pardon me, madam," said a man with brown hair. "I'm lost. Do you know where Oliver's Tailor's is?"_

_ "You are lost. That is three blocks in the other directions," she replied._

_ "Thank you miss," he said._

_ Sofia kept her gaze anywhere but the man. When she did look at him he was staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and hurried after her mother._

_ As she continued down the street she would glance behind her at the man. Her mother stopped to talk with an apothecary about something. The man continued to walk sending a glance at Sofia. As he passed he slipped a piece of paper into her palm. She quickly slid it into her bag and paid more attention to her mother's conversation._

_(Later that Night)_

_ Sofia was sitting in her room. She had just dismissed her maid and was sitting at her vanity. She took a deep breath and pulled the paper out of her purse._

_**Meet me at the edge of the church at midnight –E**_

_Sofia looked at the clock. She had three hours until midnight._

_(Church)_

_ Sofia slid off her horse and walked it towards the church. She tied the horse off and turned around. She turned her gaze up to the sky and marveled at the clear night sky. It was the clearest night she had seen in a long time. Her attention was caught when she heard a noise to the right of her. She jerked her head in that direction. Standing on the edge of the wood line was the man from town._

_ Elijah could see her from his spot just inside the wood line. She tied up the horse and looked at the sky. He figured now was a good time to reveal himself. He purposely stepped on a twig to make more noise than necessary. He smiled to himself when her head jerked in his direction. He slowly walked towards her._

_ "Hello," he said._

_ Sofia curtsied._

_ "There is no need for such formalities out here," he said. "I am Elijah."_

_ "Why did you want me to meet you?" asked Sofia._

_ "Why did you come?" asked Elijah with a knowing smile._

_ "I…was curious," she replied._

_ So curious you did something scandalous?" asked Elijah. "Do you not worry about your reputation?"_

_ "I have not been here long and will not stay long enough for a reputation to be destroyed," she replied._

_ Elijah nodded his head, "Your father is ill, no?"_

_ "Quite. But how did you know?" asked Sofia._

_ "He is an associate of my brothers," said Elijah. "He has asked something of my brother and I."_

_ "And what is that?" asked Sofia._

_ "To look after you," he replied._

_ Elijah stepped forward, closer to Sofia. Sofia in turn took a step backwards. Elijah kept walking forward until she was backed into the wall of the church._

_ "Do not be afraid," said Elijah. "I am not going to hurt you."_

_ Before Sofia could answer another man approached on a horse. He stopped next to Elijah and looked at Sofia and smiled._

_ "Brother," said the man on the horse._

_ "Brother," replied Elijah not looking away from Sofia._

_ "I have distressing news," said the man. "Your father has passed."_

_ 'What?" said Sofia._

_ "Your mother, too," he said._

_ "NO!" shouted Sofia._

_ Sofia made to run to her horse but the man jumped off his horse and grabbed her._

_ "Take her!" he shouted._

_ Elijah grabbed Sofia and tossed her up onto the horse. He climbed on behind her and kicked the horse. The horse whinnied and took off into the woods. The other man smirked as he climbed back on his horse._

_(End)_

* * *

><p>"Wow…" said Elena.<p>

Sofia nodded.

'That must have been hard," said Elena. "How did you escape?"

"Escape?" asked Sofia.

"Yeah. Klaus is a horrible man," said Elena.

Sofia shook her head and chuckled.

"You do not know Klaus like I know him," said Sofia.

"What else is there to him other than being a ruthless killer?" asked Elena.

"What else is there to Stefan or Damon?" countered Sofia calmly.

Elena went to say something but stopped.

"See. You've spent time with them. You know them and what they are like," said Sofia. "It's the same way with me and Klaus."

"Wow…" said Elena.

"I left Klaus and Elijah's company about twenty-five years ago. I only met up with Elijah again about three months ago," said Sofia.

"You cared for him?" asked Elena.

"He stuck up for me," said Sofia. "Klaus has a temper and is a force to be reckoned with. But he can be kind as well."

"I didn't know," said Elena.

"When his mind is made up there is no changing it," said Sofia. "And he was bound and determined to break that curse."

"What I still don't get is you and Damon," said Elena.

Sofia smiled. "I was before," she said.

"Before?" asked Elena slightly confused.

"Before Katherine," said Sofia. "Once she came along I didn't matter."

"I'm sorry," said Elena.

"I'm not," said Sofia. "You can fall in love more than once. And I did."

"With who?" asked Elena.

"Niklaus," said Sofia.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" shouted Elena.

Damon had just pulled back into the driveway when he heard Elena shout. He slammed the door and blurred into the house. They were still in the kitchen. He grabbed Sofia and slammed her against the wall.

"Let…go…" she gasped out.

"Damon," said Elena.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"Secrets," said Elena eyeing Sofia.

Damon growled and released Sofia. He eyed her and disappeared up the stairs. Sofia sighed and sat back down.

'"I've never lied to him," said Sofia.

"What?" asked Elena sitting back down.

"IN all the years I've known him, I've never lied to him or not _not_ told him something," said Sofia.

"Then go talk to him," said Elena standing up.

"What?" asked Sofia.

"Go talk to him," said Elena nudging Sofia out of the kitchen.

Sofia took a deep breath and headed towards the stairs.

(Upstairs)

Damon was standing in front of the window with a glass of scotch. He heard the bedroom door open and knew she was in the room. He didn't turn around. He didn't want to see her.

"Damon?" she said hesitantly.

Sofia walked slowly over to him. She inched closer and laid a hand on the center of his back. Damon tensed under her touch. She slid her hand down and around to his front. She slid the other around and clasped her hands. She laid her head on his back.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Damon didn't say anything.

"I am. I said something that startled Elena," she said. "I wouldn't hurt her. I can see she means a lot to you."

Damon turned around to face her. He was still frowning. He sat his drink down and looked into her eyes.

"I still care for you, too," he said. "When you are like this is when I like you the best."

Sofia smiled.

"And when you do that it reminds me of the time at the lake," smiled Damon.

Damon leaned forward and tried to kiss her. Sofia leaned back and turned her head away. Damon frowned and stepped back.

"I…I can't," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I…I just…" started Sofia.

"You can tell ELENA, but not ME!" shouted Damon. "Someone you've known for 148 years?"

"Damon…" she said trying to calm him.

"You will tell her your deep, dark secrets, but not me?" shouted Damon.

"I'm with Klaus!" shouted Sofia.

Damon was stunned silent. His mouth hung agape as he stared at her. Had she really just said that? Sofia stepped closer to him.

"Damon?" she said.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Its not what you think," replied Sofia.

"Then what is it?" he asked incredulously.

"Its…its…well…I haven't actually seen him in about twenty-five years," said Sofia.

"Then…" started Damon.

"We never split up," said Sofia cutting him off. "But then again, we never hooked up officially."

"Officially?" asked Damon.

"Well…when you live with people long enough…" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You **slept** with him?" asked Damon emphasizing slept.

"More or less," said Sofia.

"And Elijah?" asked Damon.

"Ew, no!" she replied. "He was like a brother I didn't have.'

Damon nodded his head as he looked at her. He was still a little stunned at her admission.

"But you, Mr. Salvatore, will always be my first," she said smiling at him.

Damon smirked down at her. He was going to kiss her when Elena walked in.

"Um…sorry…but Stefan is on the phone," she said shaking it.

Damon blurred over to her and took the phone from her.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," said Stefan.

"I'm not going to ask again," said Damon.

"Paris," he replied. "I've got to go. Tell Elena I love her."

Damon nodded his head even though Stefan couldn't see it. Sofia blurred over to Damon and took the phone.

"Put Klaus on the phone," she said.

"Who is this?" asked Stefan.

"Sofia. Now put him on," she said.

Stefan looked at the phone before handing it over to Klaus. Klaus frowned before answering it.

"More threats Damon?" he chuckled.

"I've been called many thing, but 'Damon' is not one of them," said Sofia.

"Ah, Sofia. It's nice to hear your voice again. It's been too long," he said.

"Sometimes not long enough," she said. "Why did you kill him?"

"Who? I've killed a lot of people," he chuckled.

"Elijah," she said.

"He was in my way!" said Klaus. "And you will do good to stay out of it as well."

Sofia growled and hung up the phone. She tossed it back at Elena and blurred past them. Elena looked at Damon who just shrugged before following after her. He found her outside up rooting a tree. He was going to walk up to her but thought better of it. He didn't feel like having his ass handed to him, especially by a girl.

"Sofia?" he said stopping completely.

Sofia stopped and turned around. She saw Damon standing there. She sighed and dropped to the ground. Damon walked over to her and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Remember the lake?" he asked.

"How could I forget," she said chuckling.

Mystic Falls, 1863

_ Sofia was sitting on the ground next to the lake. She had snuck out in the middle of the night and rode her horse to the lake. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. She missed the clear nights she liked back home._

_ Damon knew Sofia was at the lake. He had watched her sneak from the house and to the stables. He got off his horse and tied it next to hers. He made his way as quietly as possible over to the edge. He saw her sitting on the ground looking at the sky. She had always had a fascination with the sky. When he was close enough he cleared his throat._

_ "Ahem," he said._

_ Sofia turned around and looked at the man who had snuck up on her._

_ "Damon," she said. "Don't you know that it is improper for you to be out here alone with a woman?"_

_ "I do not see a woman," he said walking closer._

_ "I am a woman," she said. "I am seventeen. Marrying age."_

_ "So you are," he said. "Do not let father know. He might try to marry you to Stefan."_

_ "Wouldn't he choose his oldest son?" she asked._

_ "No, because he knows it would make me happy," said Damon._

_ "Really?" she asked looking at him._

_ "Yes. I like you very much, Sofia," he said turning to face her. "And I would very much like to kiss you, too. Can I kiss you?"_

_ "Yes," she whispered._

_ Damon leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She tasted delicious. He did it again. This time it was a little more passionate. Damon reached up and cupped Sofia's face. Sofia moaned into the kiss. Damon pulled back and looked at her. She had kiss-swollen lips and she was flushed. Damon smiled and moved a strand of hair behind her ear._

_ "Wow," she whispered. "That was amazing."_

_ Damon smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think you should go home. Don't want to worry your parents."_

_ Sofia frowned but stood up and walked back to her horse. Damon fell back on the grass and let out a breath and stared at the sky. She had actually let him kiss her. He had wanted to do so much more but knew she was still innocent. Which is why he sent her way._

_(End)_

* * *

><p>Both Damon and Sofia were lying on their backs looking at the sky. Sofia had her head on his chest with her arm draped across his stomach.<p>

"I really thought you didn't like me when you sent me away," said Sofia.

"I like you. And I was going to do so much more if you hadn't," he said wagging his eyebrows.

Sofia rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. He was never going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia was sitting on the bed in one of the spare rooms. She was smack in the middle of Elena and Damon. She looked at her watch and yawned. She pulled the covers back and climbed under them. She was fixing to turn off the light when Elena walked in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. What's wrong?" asked Sofia.

"Its just…well…Stefan wouldn't talk to me," said Elena. "And it hurts."

"Knowing Klaus, he probably compelled him not to," said Sofia. I wouldn't put it past him. Try not to worry about it."

Elena nodded her head and stood up from the bed. She said her goodnights and left. Sofia nodded and yawned and turned out her light.

* * *

><p>(Next Morning)<p>

Sofia rolled over in her bed. She wasn't expecting to run into someone. She sat up and looked at who was laying next to her. It was Damon. She groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Damon just chuckled. Sofia pushed him and he fell off the bed with a thump.

"That's not nice," he said standing back up.

"Go away," said Sofia. "Trying to sleep."

"Well you're awake now," he said lying back down. "It's been a while since we've done this…"

"Done what?" she asked.

"Just laid in bed together," he said smirking.

"I don't recall ever just laying in a bed with you. There was usually something else going on."

Damon smirked again. Sofia sighed and started to move from the bed. Damon frowned and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back into the bed.

"Damon, let go," she said. "I've got to shower."

"Can I join?" he asked.

"No, now let go," she said.

"Nope," he said tightening his grip.

Somewhere between grabbing her and pulling her closer she wiggled free and was now pinning him to the bed.

"Kinky," he said wagging his eyebrows.

Sofia scoffed and rolled her eyes. She blurred from the bed and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She sighed and leaned against the door.

Damon heard her sigh. He heard her lean back on the door and he frowned. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. He knocked and waited. When she didn't answer he knocked again.

"Sofia?" he said. "Soph?"

When she didn't answer he tried to open the door. Locked.

"Come on, Soph, open the door. Talk to me," he said.

Sofia was sitting on the floor in front of the door. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was resting her head on them. But she didn't answer him.

"Sofie…please open the door," said Damon resting his head on the door.

"She's stubborn," said an all to familiar voice. "But I'm sure you know that."

Damon turned and saw Klaus leaning on the doorframe. Damon growled but didn't move from his spot in front of the bathroom door.

"She doesn't need to be guarded," said Klaus. "She's a big girl."

Damon growled again and was fixing to pounce when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Sofia. She looked at Damon and then she looked at Klaus. She almost looked pained. She dropped her hand from Damon's shoulder.

Sofia. Still as beautiful as the day you were turned," smirked Klaus.

Damon let another growl ripple through his chest.

"Damon…stop," said Sofia.

"Wha? Seriously?" he said looking at her.

"If he was here to harm anyone he would've already," said Sofia watching Klaus. "And I refuse to be caught in the middle of some macho man stand off."

"I don't…" started Damon and Klaus at the same time.

"Yes, you do. You both do," said Sofia. "Its who you are. That's why I never have any other suitors when I was alive," she said looking at Damon. "And why no one would talk to me after I told them who I was associated with after I was turned," she directed at Klaus. "So don't tell me you don't when you most certainly do!"

Sofia blurred from the room leaving Damon and Klaus alone.

"She wont stay forever. She will come back to me eventually," said Klaus. "It is only a matter of time."

Klaus smirked as he disappeared from the room. Damon let out another growl and was met with one from Sofia. He chuckled to himself and walked back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mystic Falls 1863_

_Sofia stood along the wall watching everyone else dance. She had danced with Damon and Stefan multiple times that night and now she wanted to dance with someone else. Her gazed was directed to a young man walking across the floor. Sofia stood up straighter and smiled. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon making his way over to her as well. Unfortunately both men got to her at the same time. This wasn't going to end well for her._

_ "Miss," said the boy. "Could I have this dance?"_

_ "No," replied Damon._

_ "Uh…um…why not?" asked the boy, clearly shocked by Damon's response._

_ "She is spoken for," Damon replied._

_ "By who?" asked the boy._

_ "By me," said Damon. "And I'm not about to relinquish such a beauty."_

_ Sofia watched the boy turn and walk away. She was miffed at Damon. She turned to say something to him, but he was already leading her somewhere else. Somewhere alone._

_ "Damon?" she said as she followed him out into the gardens._

_ Before she could say anything else Damon was kissing her. Sofia was caught off guard by the action. Damon kissed her again. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closed. She could feel his manliness pressing against her. She let out a soft moan. Damon took that as his opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Damon pulled her closer. Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her._

_ Damon moved from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck. He kissed a spot at the base of her neck and she moaned again. Damon kissed the spot again getting another moan. He kissed her exposed shoulder and her collarbone. He nibbled her collarbone and she moaned again. Damon mentally took a deep breath and continued to kiss lower. He kissed the top of her left breast and then her right. He brought his hand up to her waist to hold her still. He brought his right hand up and stroked his thumb across her nipple._

_ Sofia moaned when Damon did that. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't find the will to tell him to stop. Damon brushed her nipple again and then the other on. He stopped and looked up at Sofia. Her eyes were half lidded and she was a light pink color._

_ "Sofie…can I?" he asked tugging lightly at the top of her dress._

_ Sofia hesitated but nodded. Damon reached up and slid his hand into the top of her dress. He pulled her breasts out. Her nipples hardened into tiny buds out in the cold night air. Damon kissed her again as he palmed her breasts. Sofia moaned. Damon pulled back from her and leaned lower towards her breasts. He continued to palm the left one as he kissed the right one again. He kissed around the nipple before taking it in his mouth. Sofia tightened her grip on his hair as he flicked his tongue across her nipple. He lightly bit it and Sofia moaned again. Damon pulled off that nipple and kissed his way over to the other, repeating his actions._

_ Damon pushed Sofia against the wall, sliding his knee between her legs. He continued to palm her breasts as he kissed her. He leaned into her, pushing his stiff manliness into her. Sofia moaned. Damon pushed harder into her as his hand slid farther south. That was when Sofia came to her senses._

_ "Damon…" she said slightly labored and out of breath._

_ Damon reluctantly pulled back to look at her. Her face was a light pink and she was breathing hard._

_ "Damon…I can't," she said. "I'm not…well, I've never…"_

_ Damon smiled and kissed her cheek. "When you're ready."_

_ Sofia nodded. Damon helped Sofia back onto her dress. He kissed her cheek once more before she left the party._

* * *

><p>Sofia was sitting in the woods by herself. She didn't want to deal with Klaus <strong>AND<strong> Damon.

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls 1863<em>

_ It was three days after the ball. Giuseppe and Stefan were gone from the house along with Sofia's parents. Sofia was lying in her bed. It was after midnight and she couldn't sleep. It had been storming for most of the night. She closed her eyes and a streak of lightening flashed across the sky. She bolted up in her bed. She looked at the clock. It was 1:15am. Sofia groaned and lay back in her bed._

_ Damon was lying awake in his bed. He couldn't go to sleep. He was thinking about Sofia. A streak of lightening flashed and he looked at the clock. 1:15am. Damon sighed and closed his eyes._

_ Sofia stood up from her bed and grabbed her robe. She opened her door and quietly walked down the hall towards Damon's room. She stood outside his room and stared at his door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She peered around the door and into the room. Damon was lying on his bed. She opened the door more and stepped into the room fully. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. Damon knew she was in his room even though his eyes were closed._

_ Sofia inched closer to the bed. She was about to say something when another streak of lightening flashed across the sky. Sofia jumped and hit the bedside table. Damon opened his eyes when he heard her slam into the table._

_ "Are you okay?" he asked sitting up._

_ "I'm sorry I woke you," she said rubbing her hip._

_ "I wasn't asleep," he said._

_ "But…you knew I was in here and you still let me sneak around?" she asked looking up at him._

_ "Yes. I wanted to see what you were going to do," he said. "What _were_ you going to do?"_

_ "I…well…the storm…and I…" she stammered._

_ "Come on," he said pulling her on top of him._

_ Sofia blushed. Damon smiled and rolled her on the other side of him. He lay back on the bed and closed his yes. Sofia took a deep breath and tried to relax. Her heart was beating so fast. She was nervous._

_ Damon was almost asleep when he felt Sofia shift on the bed. He ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. He was on the verge of sleep when he felt Sofia's lips on his cheek. At first he didn't do anything, thinking he was dreaming. He felt her lips on his cheek again. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Sofia kissed his lips that time._

_ "Um…I'm…uh…" she stammered trying to leave the bed._

_ Damon smiled and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back towards him. When she was lying on her back Damon leaned forward and kissed her. He cupped her face and kissed her a second time. Damon kissed down her neck and she moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon nibbled on her collarbone and Sofia moaned again. Damon looked up at Sofia. Her eyes were closed. He smiled and undid her robe and chemise. He kissed the tops of her breasts while he palmed them. Sofia moaned when Damon took one of her nipples in his mouth._

_ Damon kissed Sofia again. He held himself above her, he pressed his hips into hers causing her to moan. He did it again getting a louder moan from her. Damon propped himself on his right elbow and brought his left hand down to her stomach. When she didn't stop him he moved it lower to her thigh. That got her attention._

_ "Damon…" she said._

_ "I wont hurt you on purpose," he said. "I can make you fell good. Let me make you fell good."_

_ Sofia hesitated before she nodded her head. Damon sat up and pulled her robe completely off her. He grabbed the bottom of her chemise and pulled it up over her head. Now Sofia was completely naked in front of him. Damon leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed his way down her chest and stomach. He kissed her right hip and then her left. He kissed her belly button next._

_ "I wont hurt you," he said. "I promise."_

_ Damon ran his hand up her leg and stopped at the apex between her legs. He ran the heel of his hand across her feminine mound. Sofia bit her lip to hold in a moan. Damon did it again, harder. He looked up and saw Sofia biting her tongue._

_ "It's okay to feel good," he said._

_ Damon pushed the heel of his hand on her mound again. This time she moaned. Damon slid his hand down between her legs and slid his fingers across her nether lips. Sofia's body reacted to the action and her hips bucked forward. Damon smiled as he stuck his tongue out and flicked it across her nether lips. Sofia moaned as her hip bucked forward again. Damon did it again. Damon continued his assault on her. Sofia moaned and begged him to stop._

_ "Please…its too much…" she breathed out._

* * *

><p>Sofia was rouse from her thoughts when someone walked up behind her. She growled as the person sat down beside her.<p>

"Must have been one hell of a thought if you did not hear me," he said.

"Go away, Niklaus," said Sofia.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked ignoring her demand.

"Go away," she said again.

Klaus grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Tell me what you were thinking about," he said compelling her.

"The first time I slept with Damon," she replied flatly.

Sofia shook her head and glared at him. Klaus smiled and moved some of her hair from her face.

"That's lovely. The last time you were _innocent_," he chuckled. "Tell me, Sofia, do you love him?"

"I don't know," she said looking away. "There is too much going on."

Klaus smirked. He grabbed her face and turned her to face him again.

"You will leave with me," he compelled her. "And you will not tell Damon. You want to kiss me."

"I will leave with you and not tell Damon," she replied flatly. "I want to kiss you."

Sofia leaned forward and kissed Klaus. Klaus growled and bit into her neck. Sofia moaned when he did.

"Oh god…Niklaus…" she moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 6 &amp; 7! Hope you liked them! Writing chapter 8 right now! Stay tuned for when it goes up! ~Kat<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rated M! This is fair warning! Enjoy! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Sofia glared out the car window as it drove down the road. She was pissed at Klaus. He only very rarely compelled her, but she still didn't like it. Klaus glanced at Sofia and frowned.<p>

"Schön, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Do not call me beautiful," she replied.

"But you are," he replied. "But tell me."

"You going to compel if I don't?" she asked with venom.

"No, schön, I wont," he said.

Sofia eyed him momentarily before she spoke, "I am upset that you compelled me to leave instead of asking me," she said. "And to sleep with you."

Klaus chuckled, "I did not compel you to sleep with me. That was your choice."

"If you hadn't compelled me to **kiss** you, I never would've slept with you!" she shouted.

"Do not fret fraulein," he said kissing her hand. "You will see him again."

Sofia scoffed but did not pull her hand away. Contrary to her attitude at the moment, she still did care about Klaus even though he makes her mad.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the boarding house. She dropped her bag at the door and headed towards the kitchen. As she passed the library she heard something move. She craned her head around the doorframe to see Damon slouched in a chair with a bottle in his hand. Elena shook her head as she walked over to him.<p>

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked picking up the empty bottles. "What would Sofia say if **she** found you like this?"

Damon didn't answer.

Elena shook her head as she walked out with the bottles. She came back and Damon was reaching for another on. Elena grabbed it and threw it in the fire.

"What the hell, Damon!" she shouted. "What is your problem!"

"She left! Just gone. No goodbye. No 'see you later,' nothing," he slurred.

"What?" asked Elena in disbelief.

"Sofie…she's gone…again!" he said.

"Come on. Lets get you up stairs," she said pulling on his arm.

Damon reluctantly stood up and followed Elena. Halfway up the stairs Damon said something.

"I thought she loved me still…" he mumbled. "But she doesn't…which means I don't have to love her…"

Elena nodded her head as she walked up the stairs. One they reached Damon's room she opened the door.

"Come on. Sleep it off," she said pushing him towards the bed.

Damon turned around to face Elena. He reached up and brushed her hair away. "You're beautiful, Elena."

"Um…thanks…go to sleep," she said walking away.

Damon blurred in front of her. Elena jumped back startled.

"Damon…" she started.

Damon stepped forward and wrapped one arm around her waist. Before Elena could protest Damon was kissing her and running his thumb across her nipple. Elena let a low moan escape her lips.

* * *

><p>Sofia sat on the couch in the living room of some house in New York. Klaus walked over and handed her a drink. She took it and sat it down. Klaus sat down in a chair across from her. She had changed into a dress he had bought for her. Her long legs were crossed as she sat on the couch. If she was still the girl he though her to be, she wouldn't be wearing panties. Klaus was going to test that theory.<p>

Klaus finished his drink and moved to the couch next to Sofia. Sofia ignored him. Klaus chuckled and placed a hand on her knee. Sofia could still peel the electricity between them just from his hand on her knee. If she were wearing panties they would be wet. Klaus smiled and kissed her shoulder. Sofia fought off a shiver. Slowly Klaus slid his hand up her leg to her thigh. He carefully ran his fangs across her shoulder. Sofia bit her lip so hard she would draw blood if she weren't careful.

Klaus chuckled as he slid his hand between her thighs. Yep, no panties. Sofia moaned as he stroked her clit. He ran on of his fingers around her clit and then down her lips. Without warning he slid two fingers into her cunt.

"Oh…god…" she moaned.

"Do you like that?" asked Klaus quietly in her ear.

He pushed them in again and rubbed her G-spot. Sofia opened her legs more to allow more access. Klaus smiled and undid his fly with his free hand. He pulled his fully erect cock out and stroked it a few times. He grabbed one of Sofia's hands and wrapped it around his cock. Sofia pumped him a few times before she pulled her hand away. Klaus was going to protest when she stood up on her knees and straddled him. Sofia moaned when her pussy rubbed against his cock. She reached between them and impaled herself on his dick. Sofia threw her head back and moaned while Klaus gripped her hips and moved her up and down.

Sofia had vamped out in the process. She leaned forward and bit Klaus' neck. Klaus in turn bit hers. Klaus sped up his movements to vampire speed, sending Sofia over the edge.

"Oh…Niklaus…" she moaned.

That sent him over the edge. He shot his seed into her. Sofia was breathing hard. Klaus stood up, with Sofia still on him, and blurred them to his room. He wasn't done with her yet.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damon! NO!" shouted Elena pushing him away.

Damon looked hurt as he looked at Elena. He tried to walk forward but she threw her hand up.

"Don't! You need to sleep it off," she said.

Elena walked out of Damon's room. She shook her head as she walked to her room. She grabbed her phone and dialed Stefan's number. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello? He said.

"Stefan?" said Elena.

"Elena?" he replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Damon's being…well Damon," she said.

"What's he doing?" asked Stefan.

"Sofia left," she said. "He's looking for pity sex. If he touches me again I'm going to stake him in his sleep."

"Elena…it can't be…wait, Sofia?" asked Stefan. "Sofia who?"

"Don't know. Pretty blonde," said Elena. "She said she knew you."

"Karloff," said Stefan. "Did Klaus by any chance see her?"

"I assume so. She was with Damon all day," said Elena. "Why?"

"Damon is, honest to God, in love with her. Has been for almost 150 years," said Stefan. "Klaus is in the same boat. He wants her to himself. If he got her alone, he took her."

"Seriously?" asked Elena.

"S much so he probably compelled her to _at_ _least_ leave with him," he said.

"What do you mean _at least_?" asked Elena.

"If I take what Klaus has said about her, it won't take much convincing to get Sofia in his bed," said Stefan. "She's got some kind of feelings for Klaus."

"What about Damon?" asked Elena.

"Without a doubt she loves him," said Stefan. "But she is a survivalist and she will choose the one who will keep her alive the longest."

"Which may be Klaus," said Elena.

"Unless Damon changes, then yes," said Stefan.

"Right," said Elena.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you, too," she replied. "When can I see you again/"

"Your phone still have iChat?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah?" she said confused.

"Then you can see me…now!" he said.

Elena pulled her phone from her ear and looked at it. Stefan was smiling at her. Elena smiled and giggled.

* * *

><p>Sofia lay in the bed with Klaus. She had her head resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Klaus was out for the night. She let out a sigh as she thought about Damon. She didn't know whom she wanted more: Damon or Klaus. Neither of them were lacking in the sex department that was for sure.<p>

Sofia extracted herself from Klaus' arm and stood up. She grabbed her silk robe and walked out on the balcony and looked at the stars.

* * *

><p><em>Russia 1874<em>

_ "What are you looking at, __krasivyĭ?" asked Klaus_

_ "The stars. Papa always talked about the stars over Russia," replied Sofia._

_ "Your father was a loyalist," said Klaus. "Come. We have a party to go to."_

_ "With who?" she asked._

_ "Tsar Alexander II," replied Klaus._

_ Sofia smiled as she walked into the room._

_(End)_

"You are sneaky, beautiful," said Klaus. "Star gazing again?"

Sofia nodded.

"Why are they so fascinating?" asked Klaus.

"Because it is something much bigger than me," said Sofia.

"Have you given thought to my offer?" asked Klaus.

"I have. And if I refuse? Then what?" asked Sofia.

Klaus smiled and lifted her chin. "Then you can leave, fraulein. Until out paths cross again."

"No following me? No keeping me hostage?" she asked.

"None of that," said Klaus.

"I ask only one thing," she said standing up. "Before I leave…can I go see my parents?"

Klaus frowned slightly. "Yes, fraulein. I will take you to your family."

"Thank you!" she said kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 9! Chapter 10 will be up soon. Possibly this week but definitely before next week! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Review and let me know what you think about the story and what you think is going to happen. Your review could influence the story! ~Kat<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**FINAL CHAPTER! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>(St. Petersburg, Russia)<p>

Sofia stepped out of the car. She closed the door and headed towards the gates. She pulled her coat closer to keep the cold away. She walked down an old and worn path. She looked around as she walked. When she reached the end of the path she stopped and looked to the left. Sitting in the dying grass was a tombstone. She knelt down in front of it and dusted it off. She smiled a sad smile as she placed the flowers in front of the stone.

"Miss you momma and daddy," she said.

"You related to them?" asked someone. "Can't say I've ever seen anyone come to this stone."

"Sofia looked up at the person next to her.

"Something like that," she said.

The man eyed her carefully. "Can't be possible."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"They had one kid and she's buried right there next to them," he replied.

"That is my momma and daddy," she said letter her face vamp out. "You did not see me here. You will not remember this conversation."

As the man left she looked back at the tombstones. He was right. Hers was right next to her parent's.

**Sofia Anastasia Karloff**  
><strong>1846-1864<strong>  
><strong>Beloved Daughter<strong>

"What is wrong, beautiful?" asked Klaus.

"They buried me," she said with sadness. "They brought a coffin here and buried me. I'm dead. Not missing, just dead."

Klaus stared at her confused. He'd never seen her like this.

"There was no search party. No looking for me. Didn't find a body. Just said I was dead," she said trying not to cry. "And it's your fault."

"My fault?" he asked.

"Yeah. You took me away and made me this monster!" she shouted. You were the one who turned me! You killed my mother! It's all your fault I'm dead!"

Sofia was beating on Klaus' chest. She wasn't doing a damned thing to him and she didn't feel any better. She huffed and blurred out of the cemetery. Klaus just stood there looking at the tombstones.

* * *

><p>(Mystic Falls)<p>

Damon was in the library staring at the fire when Elena walked in. She dropped a letter in his lap before she left the house. Damon looked at the envelope. There was no return address, but he knew that handwriting. He tore the envelope open and read the letter.

_Dearest Damon,  
>I'm sorry I left like I did. Klaus told me not to tell you. More like compelled me no to, but whatever. I'm going to see my family and then I am coming back. We've got a lot of catching up to do.<br>Lots of Love,  
>~Sofia<em>

Damon looked at the date on the letter. Three days ago. He had at least another day before she would show up. As he grabbed the bottle off the table it disappeared from his hand. He looked at the couch next to him. Sitting on the couch was Sofia.

"Got my letter, I see," she said smiling.

"Yeah," he said. "What are you…"

"Shut up," she said standing up.

Damon was going to complain when she kissed him. Damon dropped the letter and pulled her closer. Sofia pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I realized whom I wanted more," she said. "And it will always be you," she said kissing him.

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls 1863<em>

_ Damon and Sofia were lying in bed, the storm forgotten. Sofia had the covers pulled up to her chin. Her head was lying on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her._

_ "Sofia…" he started. "I love you. I have since the day I first saw you. And I will until the day I die."_

_ "I love you too, Damon," she said kissing his cheek. "And I do not regret this. I'm glad its you who has my virtue."_

_ "I'm going to make an honest woman of you," he said. "I'm gonna marry you."_

_ "I will hold you to that, Mr. Salvatore," she said smiling._

_ "Until the day I die," he said kissing her again._

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the story! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and let me know what you think! Lots of Love! ~Kat<strong>


End file.
